Bandannas and Green Grass Hair
by KeepCalm.and.WriteAFanfic
Summary: He was arrogant and self-centered, she was sweet and cheerful. Two personalities couldn't clash more. ContestShipping.
1. First Impressions

First Impressions

_It was 4 years ago when I discovered Pokémon. My first encounter with one was not exactly pleasant; in fact, I could have possibly died. But, you know that feeling you get when – even in a life-death situation – you see something so amazing that you can't help but stare and plant it into your mind? That's how I felt. Sure, I knew I was risking it by walking into tall grass, no biggy, and right after Mom had told me not to, too. But, I don't know; something about that rustling green carpet drew me in. Almost as if it's secrets were meant for me and me alone. It reminded me of Mom's hair. Forest green and silky, like a mossy river. _

_But, that's not the point. The point was that _something_ was calling out to me, screaming my name, inviting me into the wonder that was the nature around me. It was so perfect… Until a barking, mad black _puppy_ came out of nowhere and attacked me. It was right in my face, and it was probably the scariest thing I had ever witnessed in my ten years of life._

_Mom came running out at once, fighting the dog back with _something_ but I was just too afraid to look. I curled up into a tight ball and forced my eyes shut._

_To the say the least, Mom was _pissed_. She reprimanded me harshly, talking about disobedience and stuff, until she saw my scared looking eyes and calmed down at once. It was then that I got my first good look at a real Pokémon, and not while it was trying to bite my face off. She explained the nature of Pokémon and how dangerous they can be if not prepared._

_She sent me off on my own adventure a few days later, and soon I was learning the tips and tricks to Pokétraining. I had watched a TV show on Pokémon Contests, and decided _that_ was my next move. And from then on, I swore to myself, soon, I would be the greatest coordinator the region had ever seen._

"Here are your Pokémon, Drew," Nurse Joy smiled cheerily at me. I swiftly took the capsules from her extended hand, and with a practiced hand, placed them in designated spots in my belt. Practiced, smooth moves I had been working on while on the road.

"Thank you," I wink and the pink head behind the counter blushed. _Ah, women, they just can't seem to get enough of me._

The hot summer air blasted into the air conditioned room as I stepped into the summer sun. _Perfect day for the beach_.

Leaning against the cool metal bars, I had a great view of the shore. The calming, rocking motion of the waves slapping against the wet sand. It was so peaceful.

"Okay, Beautifly, use gust!" I hear from down below. My eyes take in the scene.

A girl, around the same age, was practicing with her Pokémon, launching 3 pink disks high into the clear sky. One sailed right over her head and headed straight for me.

Quickly, I snatch it out of the air and twirled it casually on my finger, a precious smirk in place.

The girl, who looked shocked, ran over. "I'm sorry!" she cried, clasping her hands under her chin.

She looked so innocent; I couldn't help but do what I did.

"Please don't tell me you're planning to enter the Pokémon Contest with a move like _that_," I say smugly, tossing the Frisbee down to her feet. She stared up, amazed, at me. "No finesse, no moves, whatsoever." She looked positively livid as I held up my hand to keep her at a good distance. She looked just about ready to pounce.

"Just who do you think you are, talking to me like that?" she cried, folding her arms. Her face was almost the same colour as her bandanna, and her fists were clenched tightly.

_Typical girl, wanting to know my name._ I sigh internally. "Well, if you must know, I'm Drew, Pokémon Coordinator."

Her two _buddies_ came at that moment, smiling brightly, as if not noticing their friend's state. "Really?" the one with the hat asked, "Hey, that's just like you, May."

_May, huh? That's a pretty name._ I tune my ears back to reality. I scoff.

"Please, there's no comparison! See, you and," I stop, glancing at her _fly, _"your Pokémon here have _no style_."

Now that set her off. She turned crimson, and her expression was comical. "Don't talk about my Pokémon like that!" It was so funny.

I stick my hand right up to her face to shut her mouth. "Geez, calm down, _little girl_," I emphasize the words, watching, amused, as her face turned, if possible, more livid than ever before.

"Hmmph, I think you children best be on your way. You see, this is a _private_ beach, for residents staying at the resort."

As they turn away, the girl, May, turned back slightly. "And I guess _you're_ entering the contest, too?" she asked, her voice dripping acid.

With my smirk in place, I answer, "Great guess, _genius_," and depart, leaving the girl seething in the hot summer sun.

_A/N: Yay for a new story! I absolutely _LOVE_ Drew, and I just wished him and May turned into cannon in the TV show ): But unfortunately, they didn't, so I'm stuck writing fanfictions about it. As usual, I don't own anything, and all rights belong to their rightful owners._


	2. Anger and Safe Keepings

_A/N: Just a heads up, last chapter is probably one of the few (if not only) chapter that is remotely close to the main story line of Pokémon, so the story is pretty much entirely my own from now on. It was only that way in the first chapter because I just loved how they first met (:_

* * *

Anger and Safe Keepings

**May**

My blood boiled under my skin as anger radiated through me – giving the summer heat a run for his money.

"Ooh, I can't stand him!" I cry as the sand flew angrily behind me from under my shoes. I was probably _feeding_ Ash and Brock with the little grains, but I couldn't care less at the moment. I would apologize later.

"May –" Brock sputtered.

I throw my hands up in the air, muttering profanities at the memory of the _vomit_-coloured hair and smug looking face. "Just _who_ does he think he is? Talking to me and Beautifly like that? Ha!" I laugh humourlessly as Ash ran up beside me.

"May, just relax. If we're lucky, we may _never_ see that guy again." He offered, but I couldn't be helped.

"But he said he was going to participate in the contest! For all I know, he could be my rival!"

"But," Brock jogs up to my other side, "it's all the more reason for you to try harder. Look-" He grabs my arm and stops my moody pace. "You obviously don't like the guy, right?" I scoff and look away. What a stupid question. "Then you have much more motivation to train hard and," he smirks, "_crush_ him."

I hesitate. This plan just sounded… _delicious_. "..Yeah. I guess you're right!" I turn to Beautifly, who was fluttering around, carelessly, by my head. "It's going to be you and me against the _enemy._" I clench my fist in determination. "We're gonna have to work hard until the end!" Beautifly mirrors my determination and I hug and twirl her.

"Well," Ash cuts in nervously, "we're going to have to find a new place to practice. If you don't want to see him at the moment, we should probably get off his precious beach."

* * *

**Drew**

_What's with all these women, anyway? Not like I'm a Greek god or something, though I would like contest…_ I thought to myself as the swarm of bikini clad ladies seemed to multiply.

I'm not really sure what happened.

One minute I was checking my contest ribbons and the next, I was being surrounded by tanned, toned babes asking ridiculous questions. _Hi, what's your name? How old are you? You're a coordinator? You must be famous, right?_

Ha! Fame-hungry women. By some incredible feat, I always seemed to draw them in. I've seen my fair share, and one could say I was _tired_ of them. But yet, here they were, day after day, same fire in their eyes, only to be quenched by money.

As a blue-eyed blonde was poured out her seductive introductions, something caught my eye. Something driven deep into the sand, some 10 yards away from the swarm.

Curious, I make my way through the crowd; though doing so was a workout itself.

As I finally break free, my curiosity peaked, as the colour and shape seemed oddly familiar. Reaching down, I yank, hard, until the object wiggled out of its place.

I look down at my hand – at my prize – and a big smirk grew in its place below my nose. No wonder it seemed familiar.

It was a round, pink Frisbee.

As a wave of accomplishment rolled through me, I stuff the disk into my bag. An unfamiliar heat flooded my face – it's the sun, of course – as I make my way onto paved grounds.

_I'll keep it for her, until next time. Just for safe keeping... Obviously._

* * *

_A/N: You might've noticed, but I had a bit of writer's block in this chapter ): I'll probably start prewriting this story._

_But anyway, does anyone see a foreshadowing here? Or an allegory, maybe? Kudos to you if you figure it out c:_

_This chapter came a bit late (I was trying to update on Sunday), so I'm sorry! As always, review! Because they really DO help me with my writing :3_


	3. NearDeath

_A/N: Hi! I'm back with a new chapter (: Hope you like it! PS. As for the foreshadowing/allegory, no one has figured it out yet :D I will reveal it when the right time (and chapter) comes (:_

* * *

Near-Death

**May**

_Why do I always find myself in these situations? _I was being pushed around like a doll!

You'd like to think that people would have the courtesy to say _excuse me_ or at least say _sorry_ when they bump into me. But NO, of course not, because this is a "one time thing, and people just drop everything, including manners, and _book it_."

As if the PokeMart wasn't successful enough as it is, they just _had_ to hold an EVERYTHING-ON-SALE-sale. And people suddenly go crazy.

And the funny thing is I'm not BUYING anything! It's entirely Ash and Brock's fault that I'm here. Ash for the "amazing price on Poke balls", and Brock for "buying everything I can, so the insanely cute cashier would notice me and be impressed".

So here I am, desperately clawing my way through the hustling, bustling crowd, the only thing on my mind is getting to those sliding doors.

As soon as my feet touch the grey pavement, though, and success rolled through me, a growing rumble came from the distance. Almost comically, they rose from the horizon: the next wave. The next wave of excited customers, racing for the mart. Barreling straight at me.

I only have a moment of high-speed thoughts. _Dear God, May, move! What are you doing, you'll get trampled!_ With the rumbling getting louder and closer, I just barely hear the insistent shout telling me to move out of the way.

Suddenly, an arm shoots from my right and, though almost decapitating my arm, successfully pulled me off the path of the swarm just as it stormed past in a sprint. I pant heavily, my chest heaving, heart pounding. _I could have _DIED.

The sounds of huffs beside me pull me back into reality. I almost forgot I wasn't alone.

Grateful, I turn to my saviour. My eyes watered and a blabbered out my gratitude.

"Thank you s-so much! I could have died if you didn't come and save me! How could I ever repay you?" I hug his waist tightly and look up, dazed, at the young man's face, smiling widely.

But that smile dropped quickly, and so did my stomach, my heart – and every other organ you could think of – once realization settled, and I pulled away in disgust.

"YOU!" I screech, my hands in fists at my side. "What the _hell_ are _you_ doing here?"

Drew just looked at me with his signature smirk.

"Nice language, May. And if you need the reminder, _I just saved your life." _He looked infinitely smug, but scarlet coloured his face, and his eyes were slightly clouded.

_I wonder…_

"_Why_ did you save me? Last time _I_ checked, you _hated_ me." I placed my smirk in its place and I poke his side. "Could it be that you have suddenly grown _fond_ of me?"

His eye's widened for a fraction of a second, and a hint of colour filled his cheeks. But he regained composition quickly.

"Nice try, but," he laughs shortly and humourlessly, "no. _A_ for effort, though." He checks his finger nails meticulously. "I wouldn't glance at you for even a second."

"Well then, why _did_ you save me?"

He looked around, as if bored, before answering. "I couldn't just stand there, watching, now can I? Besides, you're more useful to me alive." I gave him a questioning look as he rustled through his rucksack. He pulled out a pink Frisbee, _my _Frisbee, and handed it to me unceremoniously. "If you were dead, I'd have to hold on to that forever." He made a disgusted face. "Anything to do with you is too much for me…" He trailed off.

I don't know what came over me, but I decided to _play_ with him.

"That's not what _he_ said last night." I say under my breath. That caught his attention.

He studied me, unbelieving, briefly before chuckling heartily. He mockingly wiped his eyes, drying fake tears. "You? Having _sex?"_ He said it so vaguely I had to blush. "Please, even _that's_ going a bit far." He looked at me darkly. "If I had a truckload of you, I'd take the truck."

With that, he walked away from me, his hands carelessly thrown into his pockets. "You're welcome, by the way. For saving your life." He called over his shoulder. And he walked into the horizon; the same horizon the now irrelevant crowd had come from.

I sigh loudly. _There must be something wrong with me, _I think critically. I decided I couldn't handle being alone. Not after the events that just occurred. I make my way back to the door, standing ready. Ready to fight through the crowd, and ready to fight the hurt that I suddenly felt in my heart.

* * *

_A/N: Well, how was it? Hopefully you guys liked it :3_

_For those of you who are wondering, I won't be writing a lot of contest chapters, like, the ones where they are actually COORDINATING. Sorry, but I kinda can't xD That contest stuff really confuse me ._. _

_Anyway, review if you'd like (: Like I said, I love reading them, and hearing what you guys think :D_


End file.
